


Not Over

by bessemerprocess



Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: M/M, election 2008, prop 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson reacts to Prop 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> For post-election reactions prompt.

"I asked Charlie to get them not to call it," said Anderson, curling in closer to Keith.

"Hmm?" Keith asked. It was late and he was still on an election high. Hell, he'll be on an election high until Inauguration.

"CNN isn't going to call Prop 8 until every single vote is counted. Not even if it takes a month," Anderson murmured into Keith's neck.

Keith flipped over so that he could see Anderson's face.

"I know it doesn't really make a difference, but I couldn't do anything else," said Anderson, his voice hitching.

Keith pulled Anderson close, tucking his head under his chin. "Oh, Anderson. It's not over."

"I know. I just thought, this time would be the time."


End file.
